La Fuerza Del Amor
by Gabriela-Pepe
Summary: Después de más de un año de la muerte de su esposa, de sus padres y de sus suegros, Edward lucha, lucha por su hija y por su sueño, pero no lucha solo, lucha con La Fuerza del Amor. One-Shot/Song-Fic. ¡Primer aporte mío a FF!.


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de la escritora Stephenie Meyer, la canción del grupo colombiano Doctor Krápula, llamada La Fuerza del Amor, y por esta canción es el título de este One-Shot.

Es mi primer y pequeño aporte a Fanfiction, y pues, espero que les agrade.

* * *

_Mi pana se acuesta con pena en el alma, ya casi no__  
__come, la plata no alcanza. Pero él es valiente y__  
__tiene que seguir, sus sueños alientan su__  
__afán de vivir._ _Pregunta porque todo le sale mal,__  
__durmiendo se olvida del mundo normal._

Dolor.  
Para él todo era dolor, esa pena que maltrataba su alma no lo dejaba dormir desde hace 1 año. Cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido sentía rabia, ira, impotencia, dolor, y otras sensaciones que no lo dejaban estar en paz.  
Todas las deudas se le han acumulado, ni siquiera con la gran y jugosa herencia que le dejaron sus padres a logrado pagar todo lo que debe, los extraña y también la extraña a ella.  
Siente que ya no puede, pero al recordad su sueño, se dice a sí mismo que si puede, que tiene que poder. Aunque en ese momento de valentía recuerda todos los fracasos que se le han ido sumando a la lista al no poder conseguir un trabajo, o como dicen los entrevistadores de las diferentes orquestas al no ser "lo que buscamos", o al no "ser apto" para una de las cosas que lo calman, su gran pasión, el Piano.  
Y al fin, después de muchos intentos, de tener los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, logran conciliar el sueño, olvidándose de tanto dolor y sufrimiento diario.

_Toma de vez en cuando y fuma del vicio de__  
__la soledad. No puede olvidarse de su sacrificio,__  
__Trabaja, y olvida la desigualdad._

Se levanta, se lava la cara y hace el desayuno para él y su pequeña Renesmee, ella y su pasión son lo único que lo animan a seguir.  
Sale, con mente positiva –como lo hace todos los días– a conseguir trabajo, quita de sus pensamientos el desprecio con el que lo tratan.

…

Bien.  
Eso definía su día. "Bien", al menos, no lo trataron con desprecio, al parecer sus penetrantes ojos verdes convencieron a la dueña de una academia musical. La señorita Tanya Denali, o como le había dicho que la llamara, Tanya, se portó muy amable con él, después de todo lo que le decía Bella sobre convencer a todo mundo con su mirada esmeralda si era cierto, o eso esperaba. Inmediatamente recordó a su difunta esposa, su día "Bien" se vino al piso. Aún se acordaba como fue todo, y no solo fue ella la que lo dejó a la deriva en el mundo, también fueron sus padres.

_FLASHBACK  
Diez de Septiembre, 2011._

_Su adorable hija era la persona más hermosa –aparte de su esposa– a sus ojos, y hoy era su sexto cumpleaños. Las únicas personas que Bella y él querían que hoy acompañaran a su hija eran sus abuelos, ya que ambos eran hijos únicos. Esme y Carlisle Cullen, eran los padres de Edward, los seres más cariñosos y adorables sobre la faz de la tierra. Y, por otra parte, Reneé y Charlie Swan, los padres de Bella, los abuelos más consentidores, pero a la vez estrictos que Nessie, como todos –excepto Bella– le decían a la niña de cariño, podría tener._

_12:45 pm._

_Ya casi todo estaba listo, la pareja Cullen-Swan estaba revisando que su casa estuviera bien arreglada, pero al mirar el comedor se dieron cuenta que algo faltaba, algo muy importante._

_–Edward, amor ¿Y el pastel? – Le pregunta Bella._

_– ¿Eh? ¿Acaso ese no era tu deber? – ¡Dios!, no lo pude haber olvidado. Eso era lo que Edward se repetía mentalmente._

_–No, ese era TU deber, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen. – Edward sabía que se había metido en un gran problema al escuchar su nombre completo de la boca de su esposa. –Ahora ¿Qué hacemos? _

_–Pues, yo quedé de pasar por mis papás y por tus padres– Le explicaba él a su amada esposa –Así que, voy y compro el pastel y luego paso por ellos._

_–No, no y no. Ya hoy la embarraste por hoy. Déjame esto a mí, yo compro el pastel y paso por nuestros padres. Y es mi última palabra_

_–Pero amor…–Edward calló ante la amenazante mirada de su esposa– Ok, como quieras, pero llévate mi auto y no el tuyo._

_–Bueno, ya nos vemos– y luego agregó, o gritó para que su hijita alcanzara a escuchar –Renesmee, cariño, ya vengo, tu padre se queda contigo. No ensucies tu nueva ropita, mi amor. Te amo, no me demoro._

_–Hey, ¿ni un besito para tu esposo? – Preguntó Edward, haciendo un tierno puchero al que Isabella casi no se puede resistir._

_–No, Eddie– Ugh, el odiaba ese sobrenombre tan ridículo– Te portaste mal y no hay un beso para ti, pero, confórmate con un lindo, tierno y sincero "te amo, Eddie"._

_–Ay, bueno, yo a ti, Bells._

_Y así, salió Bella, no sin antes decirle que apenas recogiera a los abuelos de Nessie, lo llamaba para que todo estuviera listo._

_3:05 pm._

_Nada. Nada que llegaba Bella con sus padres y suegros. Los últimos cinco minutos lo único que hacía era revisar su celular por si ella lo llamaba._

_4:30 pm._

_Lo único que sentía era desesperación. Desesperación porque no recibía ni una sola llamada. Nessie había bajado de su cuarto a eso de las 3:30 pm, un poco despelucada puesto que acababa de dormir su siesta, y lo primero que vio fue un cuerpo moviéndose en círculos, luego de que se dio cuenta que era su padre se acercó a preguntarle porque estaba así de inquieto._

_Lo único que ella pudo entender fue Celular, mamá, abuelos, incertidumbre, pastel. Ni sabía que tenía que ver lo uno con lo otro, pero se quedó ahí para acompañar a su padre._

_5:20 pm._

_No, esto no puede estar pasando. No, no. Resnesmee estaba abrazada a su padre, ambos llorando. Lo que acaban de ver por noticias era la peor noticia que ellos podrían recibir. Y es que no había posibilidad de decir que no eran ellos los que había sufrido ese accidente por culpa de un camionero que iba hablando por celular. Su Volvo plateado era inconfundible y además mostraron por la pantalla su placa._

_7:50 pm._

_Llevaba en brazos a su hija, la viva imagen de su esposa y de su suegro. Los ojos, aunque los tenía cerrados, eran los mismos pozos chocolate de Bella, también su nariz y su pequeña boquita. La forma y definición de los rizos eran los mismos de Charlie, su suegro. Y su color de cabello era lo único que conservaba de él, ese tono cobrizo tan extraño, que solo él y su ahora difunta madre poseían._

_Estaban en el hospital, en la parte de la morgue, reconociendo los cuerpos, puesto que lo llamaron a él por ser el propietario del auto involucrado en el accidente._

_Doce de Septiembre, 2011._

_Ayer habían sido el velorio de los cinco fallecidos en el fatal accidente que tenía conmocionado a Forks. Hoy era el doloroso entierro para todos, pues, al ser un pueblo pequeño, todos convivían con todos, y siendo así, estas cinco personas eran queridas en casi todo el pueblo._

_–Hoy– decía muy solemnemente Edward– hemos perdido en un fatal accidente a cinco grandiosas personas. Hemos perdido a uno de los mejores médicos que ha pisado el suelo del hospital de nuestro pueblo, al doctor Carlisle Cullen. También, hemos perdido a un gran jefe de policía, que ayudaba en todo lo que podía a sus familiares, vecinos, compañeros y hasta a los pequeños animales, el jefe Charles Swan. Otra pésima pérdida, ha sido la de la más exitosa diseñadora de interiores que ha visto Forks, y además de exitosa, una de las personas más nobles, cariñosas y muy virtuosa que todos tuvimos la gran fortuna de conocer, Esme Cullen. – Edward paró, para tomar agua y carraspear para que no se le notara como se le iba agudizando la voz por el llanto que por momentos quería escapársele._

_–Reneé Swan era una gran maestra, cariñosa pero estricta con los pequeños. Sabemos que no solo nosotros sufrimos una gran pérdida con ella, la escuela y los niños también están conmovidos. Y Isabella Swan Cullen, mi esposa, una de las mujeres más hermosas y talentosas escritoras que pudo tener Forks. La madre más cariñosa y consentidora, la mejor que puede tener mi hija, Renesmee. Porque ella, mis padres y mis suegros, solo desaparecieron físicamente, porque todos los conservaremos en nuestros corazones, grabados con oro._

_FIN FLASHBACK._

Después de ese día, vinieron las partes de los testamentos y Edward pudo pagar muchas cosas que les dejaron sus seres queridos. Pero ni Nessie ni él querían seguir en Forks, puesto que había muchos recuerdos y ellos no tenían paz. Y fueron a Seattle, donde Edward tenía un apartamento, pero pronto tuvieron que vender cosas que no eran tan necesarias como otras. Edward después de un tiempo perdió su empleo y empezó a buscar trabajo como pianista, o algo que estuviera relacionado con el antiguo instrumento musical.

_Sé que en tu vida hay dolor, que la cosa va__  
__de mal en peor, lo que te hace mejor es luchar con__  
__la fuerza del amor._

La fuerza del amor, con esto luchaba Edward desde hacía más de un año. Recordaba su hermosa vida, junto con su hermosa familia. Y en estos momentos es donde recordaba cada detalle y cada pequeño momento con ellos, pues fue único, y se arrepiente que en su momento quería que estos no ocurrieran. Y después de su primer día como maestro de piano en la academia Denali –cosa que hizo en honor a su difunta suegra– se acostó y esta vez no fue tan difícil conciliar el sueño.

_Mi Pana despierta con pena en el alma, intenta__  
__pensar en lo que más ama, al ver a sus__  
__hijos la cama de al lado se cree la mentira que el__  
__mundo ha cambiado. Se toma el café y se__  
__llena de ganas y ve su futuro claro en la ventana,__  
__tranquilo sonríe y su dolor calma, suspira y__  
__dice levántate y anda._

Su hija era su única familia en el mundo, al verla dormir las cosas se calmaban un poco y sentía una paz interior que a veces sentía muy ajena a él. El verla es como verla a ella, pero más chiquita y con su cabello cobrizo. Hoy era sábado, pero él tenía que ir a hacer unas clases extracurriculares, como una especie de talleres que los niños tomaban para aumentar su conocimiento musical. Dejó dormir a su pequeña y le dejó una nota la cual le decía que su vecina la cuidaría mientras él llegaba de las clases.

Suspira y se levanta, hace y se toma su desayuno y le deja diez billetes a su hija, pues le daba un poco de pena con la Señora Webber, o Nana Ángela como le gustaba que ellos dos la llamaran, que ella cubriera todos los gastos de Nessie del día de hoy.

_No puede morir porque comprendió que es__  
__todo lo que la vida a sus hijos le dio, cansado__  
__batalla y la fuerza le alcanza para darles a ellos__  
__algo de esperanza._

Él era lo único que Nessie tenía, además de tener a Ángela, que era como una tía, o una especie de abuela para ella, aunque nadie la podría reemplazar.

Edward llegó de su trabajo y almorzó con su pequeña y con la Nana. Después de mucho tiempo sonríe, pues, todo lo que tiene que hacer es confiar en La Fuerza del Amor.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya agradado esta historia, como dije arriba, este es mi primer y pequeño aporte a FF.

Esta historia la tenía hace ya rato en mente, y hasta ahora logré poner todas mis ideas en orden.

¡Espero sus reviews diciéndome sus opiniones al respecto, ya sean tomatazos o halagos!.

Adiós.


End file.
